Friends Beyond Dimensions
by NaitoOni93
Summary: Naruto, Trunks and Anri all want revenge, watch as they become the best team in Konoha. SasuSaku Bashing, Rated M for language and blood. Couldn't think of a better summary . This is a NarutoxDragonballzxDurarara! crossover! ENJOY! :D


NaruTen

TrunHina

AnriNeji

Summary: Naruto, Trunks and Anri all want revenge, watch as they become the best team in Konoha. SasuSaku Bashing, Rated M for language and blood. (Couldn't think of a better summary .)

I do not own

Naruto

Dragonball Z

or Durararara!

Anyways I would also like to point out that Anri and Trunks are the same age in this (12 yrs)

Now before I start the story there are a few changes.

1. Trunks does NOT become a super saiyan until later in the story

2. Anri's sword Saika acts as a genjutsu

3. Anri's past is different (She still has saika)

4. Naruto finds out the truth about his parents

-Chapter 1

(Trunks Dimension)

-11 year old Trunks watched the bloody corpse of his bestfriend and mentor, Gohan in a puddle of rain. He was shocked and hurt that the androids had got him too, he knew that his mentor was amazingly strong. But he had no doubt that he will die against them.

"This just isn't fair!... You were my bestfriend Gohan! And you were everything to me!...EVERYTHING! GOHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Trunks roared and cried for the death of his master.

(Anri's Dimension)

-11 year old Anri looked at the dead bodies of Masaomi, Simon, Celty, Shinra, Shizuo, and worst of all Mikado...her crush. She was completely shocked and stunned of horror of the display of dead bodies. Who would do such a things to her beloved friends?

Suddenly somebody stepped out of the darkness with a smirk and covered in blood.

"YOU?" She gasped.

"That's right Anri...It was I, who had killed all these people. Let's just say Shizu-Chan and Simon were a bit difficult" The man smirked

"WHY! WHY IZAYA? WHY WOULD YOU KILL ALL MY FRIENDS?" Anri demanded with a stream of tears in her eyes.

"To put it simply, I was bored" Izaya said with a evil grin.

(Naruto's Dimension)

-11 year old Naruto Uzumaki was running away from the villagers as usual.

"GET THAT DEMON BRAT!" One called out

"YEAH! LET'S FINISH WHAT THE FOURTH STARTED!" Another called out.

Naruto kept running as fast as he legs carried him, "Can they just leave me alone for a while?" He asked himself.

He then tripped and fell on his face, The angry villagers begin to surround the blonde jinchuriki with many torches and sticks.

"Let's kill him!" A man announced, the villagers agreed until the anbu came in and saved him.

"Leave now! or you will all be executed" An anbu captain said with vemon in his voice.

The villagers just glared, but complied and left the blonde jinchuriki.

(Back with Trunk's Dimension)

The half saiyan just screamed in sadness/pain in his room for not saving not only his mentor but his mother as well (She's dead in this and that was before Gohan died).

"I'm weak...I can't save ANYBODY!" He screamed again as he kept crying into his hands.

Suddenly, a rip electrical sound was heard and then a flash of light. Trunks blocked his eyes from the bright light, but he was managed to notice it was portal.

"A...portal?" He said between sobs. Before he can process any thoughts, the portal sucked him while he screamed.

(I know I am rushing this but I want to get into the real plot. Sorry ^^;)

(Back with Anri's Dimension)

Anri Sonohara ran as fast as she could from the very insane info broker, She was frighten because she feared for her life, she was sad because she couldn't save her friends and she was angry because she was scared.

She finally stopped at a hill and cried, "I...couldn't save anyone...even Mikado..."

She punched the ground and gripped the grass, when all of the sudden a portal ripped in her dimension.

"A portal? what's happening?...AhhhhhhH!" She was then sucked into portal just like Trunks was.

(Meanwhile with Naruto)

"You know my parents gigi?" Naruto asked with disbelief

"I wanted to wait til your sixteen or older, but it has to be done now! You see Naru-" The 3rd Hokage was suddenly interrupted by an anbu captain.

"SIR! 2 mysteryous teens randomly appeared in the village!" The anbu announce.

In the streets of Konoha, stood Trunks and Anri everybody was shocked by their sudden appearance.

"What is the place?" Anri asked.

"I have no clue...I was just in my room...sobbing about my mentor and mother and this portal just appeared out of nowhere and sucked me in. And here I am...at some village" Trunks explained.

"Same thing happened to me!" Anri replied with shocked.

**"So..he was sad about a lost love one too?" **The girl thought. Trunks began to analyze around the village. "I'm definately not home...and there is no way for us to get back...Hey! Did you came from a different dimension?" Trunks asked Anri.

"Hai!" She nodded in confirmation. Trunks sighed and realized they are going to be stuck here for a while, perhaps forever.

Suddenly Anbu came over and surrounded them, "Who are you! State your business!"

Anri began to back up behind Trunks and he just glared at the masked wearing ninja. "Look! We are not hear for trouble, we just came from another dimension..honest truth!" He explained.

"Fine then! We will take you two to our Kage!" One anbu said.

"Shadow?"Anri said to herself, Trunks not wanting any trouble decide to let the anbu take him along with Anri.

After 4 minutes of not talking, they had arrived in the Hokage's office. Hiruzen eyed the 2, one had lavender colored hair with blue short sleeve hoodie along with tan colored pants and black boots with a white tip. He then looked at the girl who had short black hair and amber seemingly red colored eyes, she had on a black long sleeve shirt with gray bottoms that stopped at her ankles. He also noticed that she is wearing glasses.

The Blonde Jinchuriki eyed the two of them and he also noticed how cute Anri is. But then he noticed something off about them, they had sadness in their eyes but why? He had to find out.

"Hmmm...2 youngsters huh? Please tell me your names" The old kage smiled and demanded.

Trunks could tell he wasn't an bad guy and so could Anri. They both nodded and decided to tell their names.

"Trunks Breif"

"Anri Sonohara"

The 3rd stroke his bread and smiled as he looked at the two preteens.

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki! The next Hokage!" The uzumaki announced with confidence.

Trunks just smiled sadly and wave, while Anri just nodded. This had confused Naruto to the core, he can sense so much sadness coming off from them. It was very similar to his own which made him sad.

Hiruzen then decide to speak up, "So I heard that you two were from different worlds. Completely different on our own"

Anri and Trunks nodded, and then looked at Naruto and smiled. "Naruto-kun is all alone here, he keeps being chased by villagers and why not. So I'm giving you two a choice you can both be civilians of Konoha or be academy students"

Trunks and Anri thought hard of this, they both had rough starts and lost of lot of friends/love ones. So they could get stronger so maybe one day, they could avenge them.

"Sir Me and Anri would like to be Academy Students!" Trunks decided

Anri nodded in confirmation and Hiruzen smiled and nodded as well, "Very well..I will inform Iruka soon enough, now you two need a place to stay..."

"How bout they can stay with me gigi!" Naruto asked with happiness.

Hiruzen thought of this and smiled, Naruto could use some friends. "Very well..I will allow this"

"YAAAAAAAAY" Naruto cheered on.

Trunks just smiled at the hyperactive blonde and Anri just giggled a bit.

**"I only just met this Naruto guy and he's already making me feel better" **The half saiyan thought.

**"Naruto's heart is filled with happiness and joy...he's making me smile after all what just happened"** Anri thought.

The trio then left the office to go to Naruto's house. Once they had arrived at the messy apartment, they sat on the bed and begin to talk.

"So what's up?" Naruto aksed.

"Horrible actually" Trunks replied

"Same" Anri said.

Naruto then noticed the foul sadness emitting from them and decided to asked, "Yeah...Trunks...Anri-Chan. Why are you guys so sad?"

"You...wouldn't...understand" Anri said looking down

"Sorry Naruto..." Trunks added

"Ugh! Just tell me please!" The blonde jinchuriki demanded with curosity much to Anri and Trunks irritation.

"ALRIGHT! MY MOM AND MENTOR AND ALL MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY ARE DEAD BECAUSE OF TWO MURDEROUS ANDROIDS!" Trunks screamed at the blonde with tears in his eyes.

Anri and Naruto were shocked by this, Trunks was crying hard and Naruto felt bad and begin to rub his back.

Anri looked down and softly spoke, loud enough so they could hear. "A man killed all my friends and the one I loved...all because he was simply bored" Naruto could tell there was anger and sadness.

"You wouldn't understand Naruto..."She added

Naruto stood up quiet and then looked down "Actually...I do understand...The whole village you guys are in hate me and try to kill me..."

Anri and Trunks were surprise about this, This guy hated in his village? No way.

"Why?" Trunks asked between sobs

"I don't know why...I really don't...I don't even have any friends..."He said trying to hold back friends.

Anri stood up and hugged the blonde in a warm hug "I'll...be your friend Naruto-kun"

Naruto was surprised that she not only hugged him and announced that she'll be his friend. But she had added the Kun suffix in his name.

Trunks wiped his tears and smiled "And I'll be your friend too Naruto, we all have trouble past and we need to stick together! For now on! We are bestfriends! a family! All of us" He declared.

Naruto smiled and hugged the half saiyan and the Saika weilder. He no longer felt alone anymore, as long as he had Anri and Trunks

Well that's the first chapter. And no! This is not a AnrixNaruto or AnrixTrunks lol. Anyways review plz


End file.
